


Taking Orders

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra finds that being a razor isn’t all she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometimes after _Razor_ (in which Kendra does not die).

“Sir, you wanted to see me?” Kendra says, back stiff and at attention. 

Lee is at his desk with his head down. “Dog the hatch.”

Kendra suppresses a smile and does as she is told.

“Take off your uniform,” Lee says, never lifting his eyes from the papers he has scattered on the desk. 

_This is new,_ she thinks and tilts her head to appraise him. When he doesn’t respond, she pops the buttons on her duty blues and hangs the jacket carefully over one of the chairs that surround the glass dining room table. Her trousers are next and she folds them neatly, ensuring that the creases match, and stands in her tanks and panties. She’s oddly aroused, watching Lee suspiciously, waiting for his next move.

When she’s still for a moment, he glances up. “Take everything off.” 

Kendra narrows her eyes. “Sir?” 

Lee’s face hardens. “Do I have to repeat myself, Major?”

“No, sir,” she bites back and peels her tanks and underwear off in long sweeps of her arms. She’d be holding his eyes if he hadn’t just looked back at his files as if nothing strange were going on. 

Since they started frakking, Lee has been so predictable, giving her affection, even attempts at romance, and words that are supposed to be sincere. She doesn’t trust him, but there’s an attraction between them that she finds herself thinking about too much and the longer their affair goes on, the harder it is to remember it doesn't mean a thing. 

“Come over here, Major.” He turns in his chair and she sees him spread his jacket open and unzip his fly. 

_What the hell is going on?_

Kendra walks towards him, eyes level, looking for weakness. “On your knees,” he says, and she finally blinks, eyes going wide for a moment. 

When she hesitates, he looks up at her, expression serious. She feels a rush of arousal, her mind spinning in a powerful wash of lust and not a little nervousness as she follows his orders. 

The floor is cold and hard under knees as her hands skim his pants to wrap a palm around his cock. He shifts to give her more access, and she glances up at him, expecting to find that soft Lee expression and finding nothing instead. Kendra drops her eyes and licks around the ridge of Lee’s dick before taking him into her mouth. She’s never frakked him like this and she wonders where he’s going with it all, if it’s some perverted game at her expense and he’s going to have the last laugh. 

That thought, though, spurs her on and she takes him deep into her throat, feels his hand brush against her hair before it falls again to his side. _She’s getting to him._

“That’s enough. Go into the bedroom.” Kendra bobs her head down one more time and gives a little suck, popping her mouth off his dick before she stands, feeling the ache in her knees, and turns without looking at his face.

She walks into the bedroom and waits, liking the anticipation more than she should, wanting to see where he takes it – if he has the balls to see it through. Absently, she drags her fingertips across her abdomen, caught in a moment of fantasy, only to be interrupted by his voice.

“On the bed.” He’s zipped his pants but the shape of his erection is still evident through the fabric. When she complies, he speaks again, “Touch yourself.”

Kendra nearly shivers as she lays back on the blue coverlet and slides her hand between her legs. Her fingers caress the slick folds and she pushes in, lifting forward as she holds Lee’s eyes, watches his gaze flick down and back.

He steps forward and stands at the corner of the bed to hover over her, close enough to touch, but with his hands pinned to his sides. She didn’t know he had this kind of control in him. The thought of it makes her want to come on the spot, but she eases back on stroking herself to take a long breath through her nose, thinking of daily duty rosters, Shark’s last botched landing, things unrelated to the heat she feels as he stands watching her.

“Turn over,” he barks the order and she can’t help the smile that ghosts over her lips. She flips onto her stomach, skin tingling with anticipation. A few moments pass and she hears Lee’s footsteps walking away. She glances over her shoulder to see him heading towards his desk.

The air of Pegasus is cold on her bare ass, making her shiver as she waits. One and then two and then five minutes pass and she gets irritated, arousal sinking into annoyance at being left alone on the bed. Kendra rises, sliding her feet to the floor and moves into the doorway separating the sleeping area from the rest of the quarters.

“I didn’t give you permission to move, Major.” 

Kendra’s eyes dart over to where Lee is standing, working at the conference table near the far end of the room. She locks eyes with him, feels the battle of wills between them and waits for a beat before she steps back into the bedroom. _Two can play at this game._ She smirks to herself. She can wait as long as she needs to.

An hour later, a smile spreads across her face as she hears Lee approaching once again. His footsteps give him away and he stops at the corner of the bed. She can hear him breathing in the silence of the room and her own breath stops, caught in the moment of anticipation.

Kendra nearly jumps when his fingertips touch her calf, sliding up her leg to cup her ass. Her hips tilt up reflexively as he nudges her legs apart. She lets out a slow breath, pushes her mind to a half-awareness of what he’s doing, how he parts her folds, finds her slick and wet, teases around her entrance. 

She tries not to feel so aroused at a finger sliding inside her, moving slowly, and then another, unhurried and her back aches to drive herself onto them. Kendra bites her lip, tries to separate her mind from her body and then it’s done. The fingers are gone and she hears Lee step away. She shivers, feeling the absence, wanting him back, but lets her spine ease instead, body relaxing into the softness of the bed. _She’s onto his game. She can do this._

Two hours later and Kendra’s skin has become used to the chill of the room. Her attention has flowed from Lee to cataloguing a week’s worth of tasks in her mind. The chime of the hatch alarm focuses her attention and she glances towards the bedroom door, unable to see into the main quarters. 

“Captain Case, thank you for coming. Have a seat.” Kendra freezes at the sound of Lee’s voice. _What the frak is he doing? Why is she here?_

“You have the updates for me, Captain?” Lee asks, voice cool and unruffled. Outrage pours into Kendra’s veins and she slides off the bed to lean against the far wall, her heart racing so loudly that she almost can’t hear Case’s response. 

“The flight deck is running more smoothly, sir. The Chief has been working with me to streamline the flight checks for the alert squadron. Some of the redundancies have been eliminated and it’s shaved nearly eight seconds from the deck to tube time.” 

Kendra’s face twists into anger and she has half a mind to stalk into the meeting and scream at him. She balls her fists and takes a deep breath. _Frak him._

As the meeting drones on, she can tell that Lee is dragging it out, asking basic questions that he already knows. A shiver starts between her shoulder blades and slides through her limbs, leaving her with gooseflesh. Slowly, she approaches the bed once more, edging closer to the door, tempting fate to lie down, ass in the air like the good soldier he wants her to be. Defiance produces a satisfied smirk. _She won’t break._

She hears his voice a bit louder. “Thank you, Captain. Dismissed.” 

Kendra’s smirk widens into a grin that she squashes as she listens to his footsteps approach, anticipation curling in her belly again. 

If she expected a reward or an explanation, it doesn’t come as he moves alongside the bed to hang his uniform jacket in the wardrobe followed by his trousers and tanks. She watches from the corner of her eye, unwilling to move to show interest. He strips to nothing and her eyes follow the muscular lines of his back and ass until he turns and she drops her eyes.

She expects him to touch her, wants it, if she is honest with herself, but she isn’t, so she just waits. Her brain wars between anger and outrage, but the anticipation is what makes her stay, the idea that she thinks he’s just not that strong, that he’ll break long before she does. 

With that thought in mind, Kendra slides her hands along her skin to dip between her legs, enough motion for him to notice in the quiet of the room. She feels his gaze warming her skin, senses a small movement, maybe arousal, then tilts her hips more, displaying her ass. Her fingers avoid her clit, already engorged, and she strokes softly along the moist folds of her labia, eyes closed, forehead dipped onto the coverlet. It’s then that her need for him peaks, without him even touching her, and she stills her hand, calming her arousal, getting back control. 

He moves behind her and she parts her legs, sliding her knee out to open herself to him. She won’t say she wants it, but she allows herself this. It’s not an admission.

The bed sags under his weight and she feels the mark of his hands pressing into the bed on either side of her. She can’t breathe, can only anticipate. When his tongue touches her skin, the fingers of her free hand twist in the coverlet, and she gasps, biting down hard on her lip to stop another sound. _Oh gods._ His tongue is wet and hot as he licks the skin of her thighs and ass, mouth and lips sucking and sliding in the most exquisite pleasure. The trembling begins inside her stomach, flutterings that she can’t stop spreading through her body.

Lee’s fingers wrap around her thighs, pushing her onto her knees to spread her wide open. His tongue swirls around her ass and down until he’s flicking her clit with the pointed tip. She shudders, her fingers finding his short-cropped hair and the roughness of a day’s beard. She’s so frakking close, she can’t stop it, doesn’t frakking want to. 

Her pelvis hits the bed before she realizes he’s stopped and is moving away. She turns, breathless, eyes glazed with passion. _Motherfrakker._

Kendra reaches between her legs to finish herself off and he barks another order, commanding her to stop. She squeezes her eyes closed, fighting for control, hips frozen under her hand. She pulls her fingers away, body slumping into the bed when she lets go of the rising peak of arousal. 

“Follow me, Major.” She opens her eyes to see him stepping into the head and then the sound of water when she slides off the bed to stand. Lee goes into the stall without a backwards glance and she thinks she could leave now, forget this frakked up whatever it is, but she feels compelled, drawn by curiosity and the challenge and tingling sense of being alive for the first time in months. 

The water is hot when she steps in, steam clouding the small enclosure as Lee leans against the back of the stall, blue eyes watching her. She shivers despite the heat and lets the water pelt her head and stream down her back. 

“Wash me,” Lee says and Kendra complies without question, reaching up to pull a shard of soap from the shelf. It lathers her fingers and she meets Lee’s eyes, cupping his jaw in her soapy fingers, moving close enough that his erection bobs against her hips. Her hands trail down the broad planes of his shoulders, over the curved sheathes of muscles on his chest and abdomen, sliding around to soap his ass and up along the straight line of his spine. 

She lathers again and washes his arms and legs, efficient but slow, enjoying the water and the quiet and the sensation of his skin and hair under her fingers. When he’s slick and sticky, she wraps a hand around his erection, eyes finding his again, watching as she strokes him; she’s an expert at finding weakness and his face reveals none. She fights the urge to climb onto him, let him fill her and frak her hard against the tiles. 

Instead, he circles her wrists with his hands, squeezing painfully and pulling her away until she can’t reach him. He releases her and steps past, dipping his body under the spray, back turned away as he adjusts the water, cooler she notices and her mouth quirks. 

Kendra leans back against the wet tile, watching the play of muscles and water and feeling the cool air when he turns off the spray and steps out. The steam on the glass enclosure obscures her view, but she can see him well enough, follows the towel as he scrapes it across his skin, his face in the mirror as he slides a hand through his hair. 

Lee hangs the towel on the bar and pushes the shower door open as he leaves the head. “You can come out, Major.”

Half a tick later, Kendra dries off, too, and emerges into his bedroom, her feet smacking on the cold floor. 

He’s standing by the bed, facing the wide array of drawers and doors that contain his personal effects. “You are dismissed, Major,” Lee says without turning. Kendra blinks in confusion. 

“So that’s it?” She speaks for the first time in hours, unwilling to take this next step in the game. 

Lee doesn’t answer, just pulls on his shorts and slides into the bed without acknowledging her. He pulls back the sheet and tucks himself underneath, tugging it to his waist.

“Do what you want, Kendra.” Her name surprises her, confusing her even more. 

Lee flicks off the lights and the room goes dark, illuminated only by the thin line of blue light that skims the ceiling. She’s not sure what she’s done wrong, how she’s frakked up the game. She did everything he asked, followed every order to the T. 

She stares at the outline of his body under the sheet and takes a step back towards the door, towards her uniform and the hatch. It fraks with her head that she doesn’t want to go, needs to understand, doesn’t want this choice to be hers. 

“Is this a test, sir?” She asks, sounding like a nugget. _Frak._

Lee doesn’t say anything for a moment and then he sighs. “You can stay if you want.” And there’s that tone again, the one he always uses with her, kind and patient and so sincere that she wants to punch him, except that now it bothers her in a different way, reaching down where he’s ripped open a hole and dug inside. She really needs to leave, but her feet are cemented to the floor and she can’t will herself to walk away. 

She tries to think of the reasons this is a bad idea, having feelings she’s not supposed to have. She remembers the commander, the blond cylon, its betrayal and torture and the way she’s not supposed to trust anyone any more. _A razor._ That’s what she is. 

Even as she thinks the words, her feet are moving her towards the bed and she’s lifting the covers and sliding against Lee’s warm body. He turns as she does it, smiling in the darkness and cups her face in his hands to kiss her, slowly at first, tongue tracing the fullness of her lips before delving deeper as she opens her mouth to him, letting him deepen the kiss, take something she’s held in reserve. When her arms thread around his neck, she’s surprised at how easy it is to let go, to let sensation and emotion sweep through her body, feeling it respond to the hands roving her skin, her breasts, between her legs. She’s mesmerized, as if they hadn’t frakked ten times already, because she doesn’t think it felt like this before. 

Kendra still doesn’t know what to think, so she lets it go, just parts her legs when he slides over her and bucks her hips up to take him in. He’s kissing her again and moving so frakking slow, drawing it out until she digs her nails into his ass and cries out, “Please, Lee.” Her words shock her and she freezes, wanting him, afraid, until he moves faster, hips driving into hers and her thoughts disappear in waves of pleasure. 

Sounds of her orgasm fill the room, louder than she can remember, since maybe before the attacks, before she felt like a string ready to break. Everything about him captures her now, her body and mind and the secreted-away heart that she can’t keep a secret any more. She wants to feel him, it, everything, for as long as she can and she finds his lips for a kiss, hands cupping his face, and he slows again, kissing her thoroughly and lifting his head. For the first time ever, she meets his eyes fully, mouth open in pleasure, watching him as he moves faster, not breaking her gaze until he starts to come and buries his face in her neck. 

When he chants her name, she comes again, cresting with him, feeling pleasure that’s more than a victory, like something she wants, unexpectedly shared.

When he slides off and wraps his arms around her waist, she doesn’t want to leave, not yet, not now. Morning will come soon enough and then she’ll figure it all out. She’ll be the razor again. 

When she has to.  



End file.
